


Hiding Emotions in Plain Sight

by Okami01



Series: AsheDueWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Crushes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ashe and Dedue might be soulmates. They're probably in love. Neither of them want to admit to those things, for different reasons. Prompt for AsheDueWeek- Free day ( soulmates)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: AsheDueWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Hiding Emotions in Plain Sight

Books were filled with dreams. Some dreams, Ashe thought, could not be fulfilled. But it wasn't like him not to dream.   
Soul mates. He read books about the subject all the time. Realistic nonfiction stories about what it meant to have a soul mate. Stories about finding your soulmate somewhere hidden and in unexpected places. Or finding out that your soulmate is actually someone famous. A prince or a princess or a charismatic knight. That they were someone who had always been right beside you. Someone that you liked and only realized later that you might be destined to be together. 

Ashe read stories like that all the time. He liked reading them.   
Even though he didn't have a soulmate himself. He was starting to believe that they were only just stories. The people around him didn't go flaunting their love lives in his face. He didn't want to go snooping around in anyone else's lives. 

You were supposed to get a feeling in your heart when you touched. And kissed. Ashe could only imagine what it felt like. It was fine that it only stayed in his imagination. There were plenty of people to fall in love with. At this point, he didn't think that the person that he loved would return his affection. 

It was nice knowing that he could have a soulmate out there somewhere. But even though there were reported cases, those people could just be in love. Not that being in love in it of itself was anything lesser. Being in love was nice. Being around the person that you loved was fantastic, truly. Ashe didn't want to miss out on it.

However, there was the fact that Ashe was in Garagg Mach now. He wanted to become a knight and he needed to train. Any love that you had with someone was true if you believed in it enough.

That was what he felt towards Dedue. A crush that, though he didn't know if it was reciprocated or not, he was glad to have it.   
They weeded gardens together and fought in battle together. The latter is not romantic or peaceful in the least. But it was good to know that Ashe had someone he could rely on in battle. It made the times when they could relax so much better. 

It was one of those times now when the flowers bloomed around them and the birds chirped peacefully. Ashe was happy for times like these.   
He yawned and stretched, their work almost over.

" We should water these ones again," Dedue said softly. Gesturing towards a slightly malnourished patch. He knew more about plants then Ashe thinks he ever will. 

" That sounds like a good idea!"  
Ashe liked hearing him talk about plants. He liked so many things about him. And he realized how much he wanted to just be there and spend time with Dedue.   
Which was a little difficult thinking about when you were around that person and trying not to talk about it? 

" Oh, there's some sage over there. We could pick it and take it back with us to cook with." 

" Yes," Dedue says following him. " Sage is good."   
So they both ended up squatting over the patch of herbs.   
" This greenhouse is so nice. I've heard that plants in the wild have better healing properties."

" I've heard that too." Dedue nods. He looks off into the distance at the plants and then stares back at Ashe suddenly.

" Plants in the wild are harder for people to get too… People want things to be easy. That's understandable."

" Yeah, I guess so," Ashe says. Thinking about how easy it would be to confess his feelings. It doesn't need to be so hard. Maybe for a little while…things would be easy. But then what? What if Dedue didn't like him back? If their friendship were ruined over it.

Their hands touch while picking the herbs. The sudden warm heat that sparks upon the meeting. The warmth travels all the way to Ashe's chest. He feels the urge to run, giggle and move closer all at once. 

With all the time that they spend together. It's a little strange that it hasn't happened sooner.

Neither of them says anything. Ashe wonders if he imagined it. Maybe it hadn't really happened. Because Dedue hasn't said anything. And if Ashe is in love with Dedue then, of course, it would feel good to touch him.  
He's being ridiculous. So he shoves the thought out of his mind. 

Until he looks over to see Dedue staring at him. 

Ashe nearly jumps again.

" If you're feeling unwell then perhaps we should stop for today." 

" No," Ashe nearly yells. 

"Hmm, are you sure. You look kind of feverish." 

Somehow, for some reason, Ashe manages to look Dedue in the eye. He looks feverish too. 

"No. Thank you though, Dedue. It's just um-"

Dedue waits patiently. Ashe realizes he's making a huge mistake by starting that sentence. What should he say? "I love you, I've been in love with you for a long time. I think we might be soulmates and even if we aren't I want to be with you?"  
He can't say any of that. Though he wants to desperately. 

"Never mind," he tries to say. The words don't actually come out of his mind. It's more of a nervous chuckle or a cough or something. 

Dedue is still looking at him. The herb picking is forgotten for now. " Whatever it is, you should get it off your chest."

" Ahhhhhh," Ashe mutters. Dedue's still waiting, even though there's a part of him that wishes he'd just forget about it. 

It takes what feels like an eternity for him to finally say. " Have you ever heard of a soul mate before?"

" Ashe, are you trying to ask me if you think that we are soulmates?" 

"Not exactly, I mean um… I was sort of thinking about it."

" I do not think that it could be me. You should be with someone else. Someone better."

"Dedue, that isn't what I think at all!" " There's no one better. No one else that I'd rather have as my soulmate. Um… if they really exist that is." 

He wants to look away, not because he doesn't want to see Dedue, but because he's just so embarrassed.   
" I like you a lot, you know. A-as a friend of course. But I'd be happy if we were more than friends too. You know? That's all I wanted to say. Sorry, ah I'm sure that I made things really awkward but I hope they won't be."

It makes his chest hurt to hear Dedue talking about himself. Ashe didn't want to hear it and it just sort of all spiraled out of control from there. 

" A-and I wasn't going to talk about any of this at all… because I didn't want things to be awkward." Because he hadn't wanted to be rejected. " But it's so much worse to think that it's because you don't feel like you're not good enough."

His face feels like it's on fire. Dedue looks at him as if he's considering something. He shakes his head slightly and sighs. He moves his hand further away as if he's almost scared  
" I appreciate that, truly. Thank you. I know that this is… only a hypothetical situation but you should find someone else."

" I don't think that's true. You are kind and brave. We get put on gardening duty together a lot but… I really like being together with you. So… if there's something wrong with that then that's a problem."

" Then I suppose we are not so much at an impasse after all." Dedue smiles and it almost makes Ashe faint.

" And maybe one that's not so hypothetical."

" If that is really what you're saying…. then we could proceed from there. I like you too, a lot. 

Ashe makes a high pitched squeal that he'd never heard himself make before. 

" Maybe we should… touch again."

Dedue nods. " We should-" He leans forward and their hands meet again " I wanted to touch you, but I've known that I've had feelings for you for a while now." He smiles and the pain that was in his eyes seems to have gone away.

The spark builds back up in Ashe's chest as he scoots closer. The greenhouse can wait for a little while. Sitting like this feels too good.  
__________

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ashedue week! It was a good last day. Thanks for reading!   
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
